tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Give Nightbird a Hand
Give Nightbird a Hand Ratchet - Wednesday, August 07, 2019, 9:48 PM --------------------------------------------- Welcome to... Transformers Universe MUX! .----------------------------------------------------------------------------. | To login an existing character: | To login as a guest: | | connect | connect guest | >----------------------------------------------------------------------------< | New characters are allowed by application only. Login as a guest. | `----------------------------------------------------------------------------' *************************************************************************** Come see our webpage, at http://tfumux.wikia.com *************************************************************************** If you notice any problems with any coded systems, such as combat or the MUX in general, please notify Stormwind with specific information so that it can be investigated and repaired. *************************************************************************** Board 26 is required reading. This is where changes or clarifications to current rules or policies are posted before they are incorperated into the news files. *************************************************************************** MOTD: Last connect was from 68.39.160.29 on Thu Jul 25 11:50:23.85455 2019. Iacon Medical Center - Iacon The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. Contents: Cerebros Medibot Firster Aid Ratchet Exosuit Obvious exits: West leads to Trion Square - Iacon. North leads to Hall of Records - Iacon. South leads to Highway West - Iacon. Current and Upcoming TPs: #267: Monday Night Fights! Contact: Typhoon Added: Sat Mar 09 2019 Info: Valvolux may be neutral territory, but that doesn't make it boring and peaceful! Knightmare has arranged entertainment for the masses, and a challenge for those who wish to take their grievances into the ring - for both shanix and glory! From nimble lightweights to the toughest fighters, everyone will get a chance to prove their mettle, or just to cheer on those from your favorite faction. Do you have what it takes to win in the ring? We'll see you there on Mondays at 6 PM EST! Next Scene: Mondays at 6 PM EST! #268: Wrecker Tuesdays! Contact: Typhoon Added: Sat Mar 09 2019 Info: Do you have what it takes to join the Wreckers? Springer intends to find out! Every Tuesday Springer will have another mission he's running in the Iacon Simulation Center. Carnage, explosions, no-win situations - what the Wreckers face in the field, Springer will engineer in the sim suite. Join Springer around 6 PM EST on Tuesdays in the Iacon Simulation Center. Bring a gun and all your courage to show him what you got. Decepticons show up as their virtual selves to show the Wreckers why they have such a high mortality rate. See you then! Next Scene: 6 PM EST on Tuesdays #273: G.I. Joe - A Space Odyssey Contact: General Hawk Added: Mon Mar 25 2019 Info: The Joes have completed modifications to the Broadcast Energy Transmitter, turning it into a Broadcast Energy Collector. Now they will deploy satellites into orbit in the next stage of their plan to rid the US of Cobra. Will they be able to sneak the satellites into orbit without Cobra noticing? Tune in Friday to find out! (Primarily Joe scene, but Cobra is welcome to try to throw monkey wrenches into their plans!) Next Scene: Friday March 29th @ 7:00 PM #274: Evil From Beyond Contact: Barghest Added: Mon Apr 08 2019 Info: The Land of Entertainment and Delight comes under attack as Cobra decides to make an example of a beloved U.S. Landmark to send a message of what will befall those who do not fall in line with what the Commander wants of America. This will be a skill challenge unless G.I. Joe shows up. Set for April 17th at 5:30CST/6:30EST Next Scene: April 17th at 5:30CST/6:30EST #288: WNF: Miasma's Extortion Contact: Miasma Added: Tue Aug 06 2019 Info: Feverntly needing Soundwave back to complete Megatron's orders, Miasma threatens to gas a city on Cybertron, in hopes of forcing the Bots to comply with her demands Next Scene: Wed 7 PM EST #289: WNF: Wednesday Night Fights! Contact: Miasma Added: Tue Aug 06 2019 Info: Until I start a new weekly TP or so, we'll have some WNFs to help bust some rust! Next Scene: Wednesdays at 7 PM (Reminders) Board 26 is required reading! Keep up to date with +tplist and your faction board. Check TP Announcements! ---------------- Unread Postings on the Global Bulletin Board ---------------- Public (#1): 69 unread (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69) Code Change Announcements (#3): 7 unread (14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20) Autobot (#4): 60 unread (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 60, 61, 62) Rumors (#9): 17 unread (9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25) Reports (#10): 19 unread (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19) On Vacation (#15): 2 unread (1, 2) Theme (#17): 4 unread (4, 5, 6, 7) TP Announcements (#24): 3 unread (1, 2, 3) Announcements (#25): 48 unread (38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85) Shattered Glass (#27): 3 unread (1, 2, 3) G.I. Joe World (#33): 1 unread (1) OOC Reports (#37): 21 unread (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22) Links to Logs (#38): 1 unread (1) --------------------------- BBS at 56.4% capacity ---------------------------- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Transformer Universe MUX =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Name Flags Faction Function On Idle =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= IC Ratchet --- Autobot MEDIC 0s 0s IC Megatron R-- Decepticon DECEPTICON WARLORD 6s 6s IC Typhoon W-! Autobot NAVIGATOR 11s 11s IC Airachnid --- Decepticon SPARK HUNTER 6m 6m IC Nightbird --- Decepticon INFILTRATION 6m 6m IC Deathsaurus --- Decepticon GALACTIC COMMANDER 55m 6m IC Discretion --- Dominicon COMMUNICATIONS 1h 6m IC Encore --- Autobot CLOSE AIR SUPPORT 1h 2m IC Slugfest --- Decepticon MESSENGER 3h 15m IC Miasma --- Decepticon Chemical Engineer 3h 29m OOC Scourge --- Decepticon TRACKER/TERMINATOR 3h 16m IC Sit-Com --- Junkion RATINGS BOOSTER 3h 36m OOC Bloody Bones --- Cobra PIRATE 4h 3m IC Knightmare --- Dominicon DOMINICON COMMANDER 4h 9m IC Demonhead --- Decepticon SQUAD LEADER 12h 10m IC Nightshade --- Decepticon DIVERSIONARY TACTICS 12h 24m IC Guardian --- G.I.Joe PILOT 12h 24m IC Incognito R-! Unaffiliated SAGE/SCIENTIST 12h 24m IC Impulse --- Autobot SPEED GURU 12h 24m IC Cyclonus --- Decepticon SABOTEUR 12h 24m IC General Hawk R-- G.I.Joe G.I.JOE COMMANDER 1d 1h OOC MudNet --- INTERDIMENSIONAL COMMUN 44d 57s =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Players with an (!) beside their flags are On-Duty. 22 players are currently on-line. Admin are on-line. Iacon Medical Center - Iacon The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. Contents: Cerebros Medibot Firster Aid Ratchet Exosuit Obvious exits: West leads to Trion Square - Iacon. North leads to Hall of Records - Iacon. South leads to Highway West - Iacon. You invite Nightbird to join you. Name Radio Rank Location Alias =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Ratchet Open 9/Medical Iacon Medical Center - Iaco Typhoon Open 1/Science Gates to ICness ty Impulse Open 9/ =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 24 players are currently on-line. Admin are on-line. -- Players -- CMO Ratchet(#73PXacefz) Weatherbot Typhoon Sit-Com Impulse -- Objects -- Independent Trading Vessel F-5 Generic Autobot Medic Superion Elegyn Darzurb Cyberdrone Express -- Autobot -- Nightbird accepts the invite. Nightbird appears. (Invited by Ratchet) Iacon Medical Center - Iacon The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. Contents: Nightbird Cerebros Medibot Firster Aid Ratchet Exosuit Obvious exits: West leads to Trion Square - Iacon. North leads to Hall of Records - Iacon. South leads to Highway West - Iacon. Group Name Last Post # of messages ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1 Public Tue Aug 06 69 U 2 Suggestions Wed Mar 15 0 3 - Code Change Announcements Fri Jun 23 20 U 4 * Autobot Wed Jul 31 62 U 9 Rumors Mon Jun 17 25 U 10 Reports Sat Jul 20 19 U 13 TP Suggestions Fri Dec 30 0 14 Discussions Thu Mar 01 0 15 On Vacation Wed Jul 17 2 U 16 Humor Tue Apr 09 0 17 - Theme Mon Feb 18 7 U 20 Bug Reports Mon Aug 13 0 22 Useless Spam Fri Jan 08 1 23 Char-Info Mon Apr 15 41 24 - TP Announcements Sat Jul 20 3 U 25 - Announcements Tue Feb 26 85 U 27 Shattered Glass Sat Jan 27 3 U 28 - Cobra Network Televison Mon Oct 15 0 30 Alt-Us Tue May 15 0 31 Autobot World Wed Mar 08 0 32 Decepticon World Wed Mar 08 0 33 G.I. Joe World Sun Jul 23 1 U 34 Cobra World Wed Mar 08 0 35 OtherMU Announcements Thu Mar 14 0 37 OOC Reports Tue Jul 30 22 U 38 Links to Logs Wed Jul 31 1 U 39 EDC Tue Jul 30 0 40 Kudos Tue Jul 30 0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '*' = restricted '-' = read only '(-)' = read only, but you can write **** Autobot **** Message Posted By ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 4/1 U A gift left on the security desk o Thu Aug 09 Skuld 4/2 U To: Dust Devil (CC Imager) Mon Aug 13 Backblast 4/3 U OOC: Gift Mon Aug 13 Typhoon 4/4 U Windblade is back Wed Aug 15 Scales 4/5 U General Orders Thu Aug 30 Optimus Prime 4/6 U Message from Bludgeon Mon Sep 03 Imager 4/7 U An appearance by Nemesis Sun Sep 16 Elita One 4/8 U Orders: Intruder in Iacon Tue Oct 30 Optimus Prime 4/9 U Iacon Disappearances Wed Oct 31 Ironhide 4/10 U Scraphead Hunting Fri Nov 02 Backblast 4/11 U Fire in Iacon Medical Sat Nov 03 Ironhide 4/12 U Response and Further Orders Tue Nov 06 Optimus Prime 4/13 U Iacon Dome Wed Nov 07 Typhoon 4/14 U Unwelcome Visitor Fri Nov 09 Afterburner 4/15 U ... Fri Nov 09 Imager 4/16 U Security Log Tue Nov 13 Red Alert 4/17 U Elita One's Condition Thu Nov 15 Scales 4/18 U Possible Decepticon Alliance With Sun Nov 18 Spike 4/19 U Captive Recovered Tue Nov 27 Typhoon 4/20 U Warning from Soundwave Thu Nov 29 Grand Slam 4/21 U Re: Centurion Tue Dec 11 Cosmos 4/22 U Skyhammer Captured Sat Dec 15 Red Alert 4/23 U Offer of Resignation Sun Dec 16 Red Alert 4/24 U Back On Duty Sun Dec 16 Elita One 4/25 U Ark Infiltration Mon Dec 17 Spike 4/26 U Another Failure Mon Dec 17 Red Alert 4/27 U Audio Log Sun Dec 23 Blaster 4/28 U AAR Unexpected Arrivals at AC Mon Dec 24 Springer 4/29 U Attack on Nebulos Thu Dec 27 Spike 4/30 U Harbinger Thu Dec 27 Tonka 4/31 U Exchanging of Gifts Fri Dec 28 Springer 4/32 U Welcome Back, Crosscut Fri Dec 28 Optimus Prime 4/33 U New EDC Security Protocol Sat Jan 05 Spike 4/34 U Autobot Response Needed to GI Joe Mon Jan 28 Spike 4/35 U A Concern Wed Feb 06 Imager 4/36 U EDC Operations Suspended Fri Feb 08 Spike 4/37 U EDC Actions Clarified Tue Feb 12 Spike 4/38 U EDC Operations Resumed Fri Feb 15 Spike 4/39 U Weekly Medical Report Mon Feb 18 Generic Autobot Medic 4/40 U EDC Operations Tue Feb 19 Optimus Prime 4/41 U Dusty Adventures! Tue Mar 12 Dust Devil 4/42 U Weekly Medical Report Mon Mar 25 Fixit 4/43 U Back On Duty Fri Apr 05 Ironhide 4/44 U Weekly Medical Report Mon Apr 08 Fixit 4/45 U Urgent message to medical command Sun Apr 21 Imager 4/46 U Ill-Conceived Attack Thu May 09 Chromia 4/47 U New Orders, pt. 1 Fri May 24 Optimus Prime 4/48 U New Orders, pt. 2 Fri May 24 Optimus Prime 4/49 Medical Progress and Optimus Prime Sat May 25 Ratchet 4/50 U Current status of Optimus Prime Sun May 26 Backblast 4/51 U Assault on Victory Wed May 29 Star Saber 4/52 U Soundwave and Imager Tue Jun 04 Scales 4/53 U Medical Report: Soundwave Experime Wed Jun 12 Scales 4/54 U Domestic Orders Tue Jun 25 Aegis 4/55 U Space Dragon! Fri Jul 05 Flareup 4/56 U Requiem Blaster Recovered Tue Jul 09 Benin-Jeri 4/57 U Fortress Maximus is Open For Busin Tue Jul 16 Spike 4/58 U Valvolux Personnel Assistance Tue Jul 16 Kup 4/59 Data Hack Tue Jul 16 Ratchet 4/60 U U.S. Liberated By G.I. Joe Sat Jul 20 Spike 4/61 U Weekly Medical Report Mon Jul 29 Triage 4/62 U Dust Devil report Wed Jul 31 Dust Devil Ratchet sits wearily in his office, a container of engex on hand from which he takes illicit sips when he thinks his team isn't looking. Bleary-opticked, he pages after page of research from his staff, looking for the last elusive stream of data that would solve the final block towards curing nucleosis. Briefly powering down his optics, he shakes his head and takes a moment to stretch. Taking Inferno's earlier advice, Ratchet powers up his optics and stands, circulating energon to his legs for the first time in groons. Nightbird is quiet and silent as she makes her way thorugb Iacon along the primary path she has been scouting for weeks.. alternate routes to her target incase of issues as well as mutiple extraction paths for the same reason. Finally she makes her way to the medical area and tracks all those there.. when the numbers are low enough to be no true threat she moves towards her target and watches him quietly. Ratchet walks around the medlab aimlessly, checking on each research station but really just taking a chance to move around and return lubricant to his tired joints. Once he's completed his rounds he returns to his desk, taking a long drink from his container of engex before settling heavily into his chair to go over all the collected research one more time. Nightbird moves quietly to the main door, her fingers as well as blades going to work quietly on the door.. locking it shut without a specific override. Afterwards she turns and stalks back towards Ratchet, optics scanning constantly to ensure where everything is.. before she pulls one of her orbs out and tosses it into a corner where a rush of various voices she has recorded over the last few weeks fill the air. The next attack on you will automatically succeed. Ratchet jumps up at the noise, adding to it by exclaiming, "What in Primus's name?" Unknowingly turning his back on Nightbird, he goes to investigate, moving to the corner and bending forward to examine the source of the distraction. Spotting the orb, he reaches out to touch it, looking more fascinated than alarmed. "And what are you?" he asks the orb. "Are you one of Dust Devil's pranks?" he asks with some amusement. Nightbird raises a hand as Ratchet picks up the ball and snaps her fingers.... the ball /exploding/ in Ratchet's hand, the Ninjabot still in one of the darker corners of the room. >> Nightbird strikes Ratchet with Trap . << >> You are struck by Nightbird's Trap for 54 damage. << Ratchet scream as the ball explodes, blasting apart one of his delicate hands. "Primus! Primus! Primus!" he yells, running over to a station and swapping out his other hand for a laser scalpel to try to seal off the wound before he loses too much energon. << Security! >> he radios the others, not knowing the door is sealed. << We have a saboteur in Iacon Medical! Send help at once! >> He looks around frantically before returning his attention to his ruined hand. The next attack on you will automatically succeed. Nightbird glides forward as Ratchet seals off the wound.. the explosion more of a shortcircuit then pure explosive, though explosive enough it would of done some solid damage to it.. she IS here for the hands afterall. Though she is much smaller then the medic, she is trained in close combat so she reaches up and grabs at Ratchet and tries to spin around, to try and slam him into the floor and pin him. >> Nightbird strikes Ratchet with Grapple. << >> You are struck by Nightbird's Grapple for 245 damage. << 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Statistics on Ratchet Autobot 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Strength: 367 448 Intelligence: 846 Technical: 1072 Agility: 261 464 Endurance: 423 558 Courage: 836 Firepower: 272 353 Dexterity: 942 1023 Leadership: 736 Modes: Robot Ambulance Current Mode: Robot Velocity1: 3 Armour1: 3 Size1: 11 Velocity2: 5 Armour2: 3 Size2: 10 Attacks1: Punch (1) Kick (2) Roundhouse (3) Bash (4) Throw (5) Jump-Kick (6) Tool-Hand (7) Endo-Saw (8) Cryogenic (2) Laser-Scalpel (3) Net <3s AGI> Laser (4) Ballistic <5> Static_Laser <6> Rocket <7> Missile (8) Arc-Welder <10> Attacks2: Ram (4) Ram2 (8) Laser (4) Static_Laser <6> Rocket <7> Missile (8) Abilities1: Space-Pilot Repair Abilities2: Ram Repair Resistance: Weakness: Skills: Backtalk, Circuitry Design, Distilling Energon, Electrical Engineering, Emergency Medical Intervention, Field Repairs, First Aid, Invention, Partying, Wisecracking 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Ratchet is the victim of Nightbird's judo move as she uses his own bulk against him and slams him to the ground. Struggling under her, Ratchet tries to use his superior strength to hold her off - and the laser scalpel in his left forearm to cut into her face. No one damages Ratchet's specialized hands without kicking the hornet's nest. "I don't know how you got in here, you overgrown toaster, but this time I'm not holding back!" >> Ratchet strikes Nightbird with Laser-Scalpel . << Readings for Ratchet: Status: Hurt Endurance: 423 558 [ 75%] ******** Strength: 367 448 [ 81%] ******** Dexterity: 9421023 [ 92%] ********* Agility: 261 464 [ 56%] ****** Firepower: 272 353 [ 77%] ******** Readings for Nightbird: Status: Good Endurance: [ 97%] ********** Strength: 100% ********** Dexterity: 100% ********** Agility: 100% ********** Firepower: 100% ********** Nightbird 's optics flash for a second at that.. and where before she had a small blade in one hand it suddenly changes into a longer katana-shape.. that then gets slammed down into his shoulder as she works on taking the entire arm, since the hand is attached to said hand afterall. >> Nightbird strikes Ratchet with Laser Katana. << >> You are struck by Nightbird's Laser Katana for 178 damage. << Readings for Ratchet: Status: Serious Endurance: 186 558 [ 33%] *** Strength: 308 448 [ 68%] ******* Dexterity: 8831023 [ 86%] ********* Agility: 202 464 [ 43%] **** Firepower: 213 353 [ 60%] ****** 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Statistics on Ratchet Autobot 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Strength: 308 448 Intelligence: 846 Technical: 1072 Agility: 202 464 Endurance: 186 558 Courage: 836 Firepower: 213 353 Dexterity: 883 1023 Leadership: 736 Modes: Robot Ambulance Current Mode: Robot Velocity1: 3 Armour1: 3 Size1: 11 Velocity2: 5 Armour2: 3 Size2: 10 Attacks1: Punch (1) Kick (2) Roundhouse (3) Bash (4) Throw (5) Jump-Kick (6) Tool-Hand (7) Endo-Saw (8) Cryogenic (2) Laser-Scalpel (3) Net <3s AGI> Laser (4) Ballistic <5> Static_Laser <6> Rocket <7> Missile (8) Arc-Welder <10> Attacks2: Ram (4) Ram2 (8) Laser (4) Static_Laser <6> Rocket <7> Missile (8) Abilities1: Space-Pilot Repair Abilities2: Ram Repair Resistance: Weakness: Skills: Backtalk, Circuitry Design, Distilling Energon, Electrical Engineering, Emergency Medical Intervention, Field Repairs, First Aid, Invention, Partying, Wisecracking 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Ratchet screams again as Nightbird takes off his scalpel arm at the shoulder. He flails in pain, screaming, "Inferno! Ironhide! Help!" Thrashing below her, Ratchet tries to bring up his knee to throw her off, since he only now has one arm with a mangled hand at the end of it. >> Ratchet misses Nightbird with Kick. << Nightbird does say anything, doesnt do anythin different.. but it is somehow VERY clear how oh so pissed she is. A shift, a slight movement and she almost causually blocks Ratchet's leg while lifting her hand and just wiggling it in a Nono fashion at him... before she slams her hand down, driving her fingers into the shoulder joint of the arm still remaining. >> Nightbird strikes Ratchet with Punch. << >> You are struck by Nightbird's Punch for 86 damage. << 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Statistics on Ratchet Autobot 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Strength: 280 448 Intelligence: 846 Technical: 1072 Agility: 174 464 Endurance: 100 558 Courage: 836 Firepower: 185 353 Dexterity: 855 1023 Leadership: 736 Modes: Robot Ambulance Current Mode: Robot Velocity1: 3 Armour1: 3 Size1: 11 Velocity2: 5 Armour2: 3 Size2: 10 Attacks1: Punch (1) Kick (2) Roundhouse (3) Bash (4) Throw (5) Jump-Kick (6) Tool-Hand (7) Endo-Saw (8) Cryogenic (2) Laser-Scalpel (3) Net <3s AGI> Laser (4) Ballistic <5> Static_Laser <6> Rocket <7> Missile (8) Arc-Welder <10> Attacks2: Ram (4) Ram2 (8) Laser (4) Static_Laser <6> Rocket <7> Missile (8) Abilities1: Space-Pilot Repair Abilities2: Ram Repair Resistance: Weakness: Skills: Backtalk, Circuitry Design, Distilling Energon, Electrical Engineering, Emergency Medical Intervention, Field Repairs, First Aid, Invention, Partying, Wisecracking 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Ratchet screams again, his voice rising in desperation and pain. In a last-ditch effort, he attempts to simply transform and run her down, making a break for the door and trying to get the pit out of there while he still can! Ratchet combines with his MARB to form a large, white ambulance. >> Ratchet tries to ram Nightbird but misses. << Nightbird almost seems to glide as she slips to the side as the Bot transformers and... drives directly into the door. The Ninjabot raises her hand and clenches it a gravitaional field grabbing at the Bot and with a twitch she tries to literally slam her across the room.. wel clear of either arm.. can't risk damaging those afterall. >> Nightbird misses Ratchet with Tractor Beam . << >> You evade Nightbird's Tractor Beam attack. << Ratchet is grabbed by the tractor beam, but in his ambulance mode his more compact mass and lower center of gravity makes it more difficult for Nightbird to simply throw her around. Backing up quickly, Ratchet whips around the lab, attempting to drag Nightbird into one of the medtables and shake her off until he can formulate a better plan. Outside, Autobot security forces bang on the door, before briefly going quiet as they attempt to cut through the lock. 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Statistics on Ratchet Autobot 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) Strength: 280 448 Intelligence: 846 Technical: 1072 Agility: 174 464 Endurance: 100 558 Courage: 836 Firepower: 185 353 Dexterity: 855 1023 Leadership: 736 Modes: Robot Ambulance Current Mode: Ambulance Velocity1: 3 Armour1: 3 Size1: 11 Velocity2: 5 Armour2: 3 Size2: 10 Attacks1: Punch (1) Kick (2) Roundhouse (3) Bash (4) Throw (5) Jump-Kick (6) Tool-Hand (7) Endo-Saw (8) Cryogenic (2) Laser-Scalpel (3) Net <3s AGI> Laser (4) Ballistic <5> Static_Laser <6> Rocket <7> Missile (8) Arc-Welder <10> Attacks2: Ram (4) Ram2 (8) Laser (4) Static_Laser <6> Rocket <7> Missile (8) Abilities1: Space-Pilot Repair Abilities2: Ram Repair Resistance: Weakness: Skills: Backtalk, Circuitry Design, Distilling Energon, Electrical Engineering, Emergency Medical Intervention, Field Repairs, First Aid, Invention, Partying, Wisecracking 02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)02:43, August 9, 2019 (UTC)BZero (talk) >> Ratchet misses Nightbird with Ram. << Nightbird may be small...but she is not light, so she is able to react quick enough and cancel the ability before she is dragged very far. Instead.. her blade changes... this time shifting into a large chainsword, which revs up as she stalks towards the Autobot, optics scanning him as she searches for the right spots for his legs while in vehicle form.. and strikes hard in another attempt to remove the last of the Bot's limbs. Did she happen to mention how very very pissed she is? >> Nightbird strikes Ratchet with Sawblade. << >> You are struck by Nightbird's Sawblade for 297 damage. << Ratchet is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Ratchet cries out one last time as he's dismembered in ambulance mode, eventually mercifully passing out from the pain. It takes a bit for Nightbird to locate his hands in the mess, but she ultimately accomplishes her task. Will he live? Well.... maybe if the Autobots find him fast enough. With the Bots trying to break down the door, that's pretty likely. Nightbird can now leave at her leisure, mission accomplished. Group Name Last Post # of messages ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1 Public Tue Aug 06 69 U 2 Suggestions Wed Mar 15 0 3 - Code Change Announcements Fri Jun 23 20 U 4 * Autobot Wed Jul 31 62 U 9 Rumors Mon Jun 17 25 U 10 Reports Sat Jul 20 19 U 13 TP Suggestions Fri Dec 30 0 14 Discussions Thu Mar 01 0 15 On Vacation Wed Jul 17 2 U 16 Humor Tue Apr 09 0 17 - Theme Mon Feb 18 7 U 20 Bug Reports Mon Aug 13 0 22 Useless Spam Fri Jan 08 1 23 Char-Info Mon Apr 15 41 24 - TP Announcements Wed Aug 07 4 U 25 - Announcements Tue Feb 26 85 U 27 Shattered Glass Sat Jan 27 3 U 28 - Cobra Network Televison Mon Oct 15 0 30 Alt-Us Tue May 15 0 31 Autobot World Wed Mar 08 0 32 Decepticon World Wed Mar 08 0 33 G.I. Joe World Sun Jul 23 1 U 34 Cobra World Wed Mar 08 0 35 OtherMU Announcements Thu Mar 14 0 37 OOC Reports Tue Jul 30 22 U 38 Links to Logs Wed Jul 31 1 U 39 EDC Tue Jul 30 0 40 Kudos Tue Jul 30 0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '*' = restricted '-' = read only '(-)' = read only, but you can write You start your posting to Group #37 (OOC Reports). You can now compose the body of the post by using '+bbwrite ' or '+bb '. When you are finished, type '+bbpost' by itself. Text added to bbpost. BB Post in Progress Group: OOC Reports Title: Ratchet Attacked ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ratchet was attacked and dismembered in his office in the Iacon Medical Center. He'll live... but they still haven't found his hands. You post your note about 'Ratchet Attacked' in group 'OOC Reports' as message #24 Nightbird stands up slowly, wiping herself off a bit... then reaches down and collects the various bodyparts.. and stores them somewhere before stepping back and fading into the shadows. She waits for the guards to enter before she slips away. OOC Reports Message: 37/24 Posted Author Ratchet Attacked Wed Aug 07 Ratchet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ratchet was attacked and dismembered in his office in the Iacon Medical Center. He'll live... but they still haven't found his hands. Message 37/24 (OOC Reports/24) now reads: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ratchet was attacked and dismembered in his office in the Iacon Medical Center. He'll live... but they still haven't found his hands... or his legs. You +award Nightbird for enjoyable RP. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Transformer Universe MUX =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Name Flags Faction Function On Idle =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= IC Typhoon W-! Autobot NAVIGATOR 1h 15s IC Alligatron --- Decepticon BEASTFORMER LEADER 1h 31s IC Windsheer --- Neutral ENGINEER 1h 47m IC Ratchet --- Autobot MEDIC 1h 0s IC Megatron R-- Decepticon DECEPTICON WARLORD 1h 11m IC Airachnid --- Decepticon SPARK HUNTER 2h 47m IC Nightbird --- Decepticon INFILTRATION 2h 2m IC Deathsaurus --- Decepticon GALACTIC COMMANDER 2h 20s IC Slugfest --- Decepticon MESSENGER 5h 13m OOC Scourge --- Decepticon TRACKER/TERMINATOR 5h 13m IC Sit-Com --- Junkion RATINGS BOOSTER 5h 4m OOC Bloody Bones --- Cobra PIRATE 6h 1m IC Knightmare --- Dominicon DOMINICON COMMANDER 6h 2m IC Demonhead --- Decepticon SQUAD LEADER 14h 7m IC Nightshade --- Decepticon DIVERSIONARY TACTICS 14h 21m IC Guardian --- G.I.Joe PILOT 14h 1m IC Incognito R-! Unaffiliated SAGE/SCIENTIST 14h 4m IC Impulse --- Autobot SPEED GURU 14h 21m IC Cyclonus --- Decepticon SABOTEUR 14h 21m IC General Hawk R-- G.I.Joe G.I.JOE COMMANDER 1d 1h OOC MudNet --- INTERDIMENSIONAL COMMUN 44d 11s =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Players with an (!) beside their flags are On-Duty. 21 players are currently on-line. Admin are on-line.